Le sourire en bandoulière
by lufink
Summary: Trafalgar Law s'était emparé de plus de cœurs qu'il n'en pouvait compter, et pourtant, celui de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille lui fit forte impression. C'était un cœur énorme, gorgé de sang et d'un trop-plein d'amour, mais élastique, à l'épreuve des balles et surtout du temps ; un cœur qui battait dans sa propre poitrine comme à la maison.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

A chaque fois que je relis One Piece, c'est pareil : je fonds comme neige au soleil. Alors, me revoilà, _back on my bullshit!_ Mon amour pour ces foutus pirates n'a pas franchement de limite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trafalgar Law s'éveilla dans le silence et le noir. Ou plutôt, non : des gens dormaient dans tout ce noir, et leurs souffles sonnaient à ses oreilles comme autant de litanies macabres, le requiem en do mineur – _tempo andante_ – de sa vie d' _avant_. D'avant la défaite de Doflamingo, d'avant Dressrosa, d'avant… Eux. _Lui._

(Depuis Punk Hazard, ou depuis la terrible Guerre du Sommet, peut-être même… depuis ce tiède après-midi à défier l'autorité à coup de poing, dans un hôtel des ventes gonflé de monde.)

Présentement, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il inspirait, expirait, inspirait (bien des gens), expirait (du vivant de Law, _jamais_ ). Un tout petit peu _trop vite_.

Il demeurait pourtant une question, presque bête, tourbillonnant dans le fond de sa tête ; une question orpheline, sans réponse, qui faisait cahoter son présumé cœur si _fort_ que le Chirurgien de la Mort en avait le mal de mer, douloureusement alité dans la pénombre d'une maisonnette perdue au beau milieu d'un champ de fleurs baignées de soleil, loin, _tellement loin_ de l'océan.

 _Et maintenant ?_ Comment rejoindre les vivants, quand on n'est plus que le fantôme d'un défunt adoré, au dernier vœu finalement exaucé ?

Rosinante lui dirait qu'il était libre désormais, _pas vrai ?_

Ce fut tendrement bercé par le souvenir du rire vibrant du _dernier_ Corazon et des battements de cœur désaccordés de ses compagnons d'aventure – était-ce le cœur de Chapeau de Paille qui battait _si vite_ ? – que Law s'endormit. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, son sommeil fut sans cauchemars.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, Dressrosa s'éveilla _libre_. L'humeur n'était cependant pas encore à la fête, car leur héros, lui, dormait toujours. Et comme l'en informa Chopper – le Chirurgien de la Mort feignit l'ignorance mais avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour s'en assurer _aussitôt_ que sa propre santé l'eut permis – son cœur élastique, tristement tachycardique, frôlait l'arythmie.

« Et pour nous, humbles profanes, ça donne quoi ?  
– Son cœur bat trop vite, Long Nez, répondit Trafalgar, un tantinet revêche. Sa guérison va prendre plus de temps, qui ne joue déjà pas franchement en notre faveur… S'il ne fait pas de crise cardiaque _avant_. »

En vérité, Trafalgar Law était carrément frustré – leurs remèdes n'avaient que peu d'effet et la Marine ne tarderait guère à leur tomber dessus, telle une antique épée de Damoclès très, _très_ affûtée – alors, à l'insu de tous, il plongea sa main dans la cage thoracique de Chapeau de Paille et en retira l'organe bouffi et malade, qu'il échangea promptement avec le sien.

Par ailleurs, s'il sembla au docteur que le cœur de Luffy, quoiqu'erratique, battait fort joliment dans sa poitrine zébrée d'encre, ça ne regardait que lui.

* * *

Au petit matin du troisième jour, ils décampèrent. L'océan les accueillit en grande pompe, indocile et souverain, comme un vieil ami un peu revanchard parce qu'on l'a quitté trop longtemps. Chapeau de Paille s'époumonait à tue-tête dans les haubans et bien qu'il leur cassât méchamment les oreilles, Monkey D. Luffy avait le rire contagieux (et vivant, tellement _vivant_ ).

Du reste, le _vrai_ cœur du bonhomme-caoutchouc battait un rythme plus tranquille, presque alangui ; alors, encapé par les ombres de la nuit, Trafalgar Law se glissa près du capitaine endormi pour le lui rendre. A peine effleura-t-il la cicatrice – en tant que médecin, n'aurait-il pas pu _mieux faire_ , ce jour-là ? – sur le torse de Luffy qu'une main puissante s'empara du bras du docteur. Une voix gronda, telle un orage de fin d'été :

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu _fous_? »

Un unique œil brillant, impitoyable, le toisait dans le noir.

« Zoro-ya. Je, _ahem_ , bredouilla Law, un peu gauche. J'ai échangé nos cœurs, sur Dressrosa. Pour l'aider à guérir. Maintenant, y en a plus vraiment besoin.  
– _Oh_. C'était donc ça. »

Soudain tout à fait détendu, le bougre lâcha prise et se remit à ronfler illico. D'abord perplexe, le Chirurgien de la Mort permuta finalement son cœur avec celui, chamailleur, de Luffy, quoiqu'un instant trop _tard_ ; dormant toujours, Chapeau de Paille s'était saisi de lui comme d'une très grosse _peluche,_ et bien qu'il rouspétât avec largesse, en vérité, le médecin ne bougea _pas du tout_. Trafalgar finit par s'assoupir là, cloué à ce sale gosse dans un hamac trop étroit pour deux tandis que Zoro Roronoa, l'air de _rien_ , souriait gentiment dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Autrefois, son cœur avait été plein à ras bord de ténèbres, noires et froides, comme de la neige maculée de sang, ou le fin fond terrifiant des abysses. A l'âge de dix ans, son âme s'éteignit et ses yeux se tarirent ; Trafalgar Law réapprit pourtant à _sourire_ , en compagnie de joyeux lascars qui devinrent – au gré de leurs voyages aux confins étoilés du monde – tout simplement, sa _famille_.

Ebréché en dedans d'avoir cru ne jamais les revoir, Law était là, le nez dans le vent, en route pour Zou, pour _eux_ , pour cette nouvelle vie qu'il n'avait _pas du tout_ prévue.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, Trafalgar D. Water Law se sentit _libre_.

* * *

« Ils te manquent, pas vrai ?! »

Monkey D. Luffy s'écrasa sur lui tel une comète, mais son sourire était plein de dents, alors Law ravala ses jurons et s'abandonna, quoiqu'un peu maladroitement, à l'étreinte que lui proposait – ou plutôt, _imposait_ – ce satané bonhomme élastique.

« On va les revoir bientôt, t'en fais pas. »

Chapeau de Paille le lâcha mais demeura près, tout près du docteur – leurs doigts se frôlaient tranquillement, en cadence avec le roulis paresseux du navire – contre le bastingage à tribord, à écouter le murmure impérieux des vagues et celui de leurs cœurs, battant la chamade en décalé.

« Hé, Traffy. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, confia soudain Luffy, le sourire brillant mais très sérieux. Pas que sur Dressrosa, j'te l'ai déjà dit avant mais aussi… Tu _sais_ , y a deux ans. »

Luffy au Chapeau de Paille voulut dire qu'il se souvenait des mains – encore pleines de _son propre sang_ – de Law sur son visage, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues, et Trafalgar Law voulut répondre que sauver une vie n'était pas grand-chose, finalement, car Luffy lui avait offert la _liberté_. Quelque part en chemin, les mots se perdirent pourtant, et seul le chant de la mer indomptée subsista, comme une caresse entre eux.

Puis, lorsque la main de Law trouva timidement la sienne, Monkey D. Luffy l'enlaça avec beaucoup de douceur.

« C'était rigolo d'avoir ton cœur dans ma poitrine en tout cas ! »

Trafalgar Law oublia brusquement comment faire pour _respirer._

« A-Attends, Chapeau de Paille… Tu _savais_ ?  
– Bah oui ! J'ai remarqué que quelque chose était différent alors Chopper me l'a dit. »

 _Evidemment_ , Trafalgar avait été bien imbécile de penser qu'un équipage de cette trempe ne se rendrait compte de _rien_. Le bougre soupira si _fort_ qu'il manqua s'en décoller la plèvre. _Evidemment_ , Luffy n'en avait cure – « Moi j'ai trouvé ça super cool ! On peut le refaire, dis ? – _Hors de question._ – J'peux monter sur tes épaules, alors ? – Mouais, mais te penches pas trop ou tu vas nous faire tomber. » – insouciant et le rire têtu, carrément épidémique. _Evidemment_ , ils passèrent par-dessus bord, lui et ce foutu gamin sans foi ni loi à la peau mouchetée de sel et du soleil de midi, et l'âme d'un évadé, turbulent comme un vent du Sud. A peine repêché, Luffy sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, alors Trafalgar Law se remémora une nuit sans lune, sous la neige et les étoiles, et un sourire plein de sang qui voulait dire _Je t'aime_ , mais pas que.

 _Je t'aime_ , et _Tu es libre, maintenant_.

* * *

Pour sûr, la nouvelle vie de Trafalgar D. Water Law serait putain de _glorieuse_ , ou ne serait pas du tout.


End file.
